Techadon Robots
The Techadon Robots first appeared in The Gauntlet. They are powerful war machines using powerful lasers and nanite based regenerative technologies, able to re-create itself entirely from a single hand. They were developed by a Weapons Technology group known as the Weaponsmasters of Techadon. History In the fight, Gwen cut off its hand to save Kevin and before it can react, Goop enters it through the opening created by the severed hand then proceeded to enlarge himself, creating large amounts of pressure which in turn causes the large robot to explode causing a rain of Goop to fall. The hand Gwen had cut off was dumped in the trunk by Kevin. Cash and JT later trashed Kevin's car and stole the hand where it was worn as a gauntlet by Cash. It then took over Cash's mind, returning to the form it held before Ben and company interfered soon after the metal from the glove enveloped Cash's body. Trying to get revenge, Cash goes after Ben to take him down after Ben tries to stand up to him. While fighting Chromastone in the Mr. Smoothy parking lot, Chromastone manages to reach Cash just in time to save him. After which Ben stated that he would stash it away where no one would find it. In Primus, Ben, Gwen and Kevin fought another Techadon. This one was red and it is revealed by Kevin that Techadons are mass-produced war robots. During the battle, the Techadon's hand tried to crawl off when the robot started to lose but Kevin destroyed it, remembering last time. Right before the Omnitrix teleported them to Primus, Kevin defeated the second Techadon by ripping its head off. Techadons returned to Ultimate Alien in Greetings From Techadon, Vulkanus has ordered a Techadon factory shipped to earth to create an army of Techadon's to defeat Ben. Kevin defeats the first Techadon by throwing a model of the Tokyo Tower from a mini-golf course at it. Later Ben wraps the Ultimatrix with his coat, as the customised Techadon was targeting the Ultimatrix on his wrist. Kevin, then, placed an ID Mask which turned into an Ultimatrix symbol on Vulkanus' back. Then the Techadon targets Vulkanus and chases him. In Inspector Number 13, a Weapons Master came to earth to investigate the recurring failure of Techadons on earth. He discovered that Ben and the Omnitrix/Ultimatrix was responsible and sought it to reverse engineer it as a weapon. He used the Techadon Factory he sent to earth as part of Vulkanus's hit on Ben as a base. When the Ultimatrix malfunctioned Ben started using Techadon parts as weapons against the weapons master, who in turn activated the factory and used the Techadons inside as an army against Ben. Gwen as Rath and Kevin as AmpFibian, destroyed the robots and Ben was able to get the Ultimatrix working again, using it he forced the Weapon master off earth. Kevin is also revealed to be keeping a Techadon in his garage. Powers and Abilities Techadons are armed with laser emitters in their hands and are quite durable on the outside. If a robot is destroyed, a body part can separate of its own will or be removed by an opponent, it will locate a host in order to reconstruct itself around them. Custom-made Techadons that are commissioned for a hit have greater strength, have an arsenal of weapons like stronger lasers and rocket launchers, and when one is destroyed the other ones adapt to what defeated the previous ones. Video Game Techadon appears in the ''Alien Force'' video game where it's the first boss and is defeated once again by Ben, who comments that he thought they destroyed it already. He is replaced by a Mech Dragon in all versions except DS. Techadons appear as minor henchmen in The Rise of Hex, as well as one formed around Kevin as the first boss. In the end of Act 1, Kevin said that Techadon robots can be bought cheap in bulk, so it is assumed that Hex purchased a large amount to be used as a distraction while he drains the mana out of Gwen. Colors Techadon Robot.png|Blue Techadon in The Gauntlet Technodon red.png|Red Techadon in Primus Yellow Techadon.PNG|Yellow Techadon in Greetings From Techadon Purple Techadon.png|Purple Techadon in Greetings From Techadon Silver Techadon.PNG|Silver Techadon in Greetings From Techadon Techadd.jpg|Grey Techadons in Inspector Number 13 640px-Gwendiante y kev-ray xD.png|Orange Techadon in Inspector Number 13 The Techadons have shown to be various different colours throughout the series. In The Gauntlet, the Techadon's color was blue, whilst in Primus, the color was red. However, in Greetings From Techadon, the Techadons' colors were yellow, purple and silver. In'' Inspector Number 13 ''there were grey and orange Techadon. See also *Techadon Robot Gallery *Techadon Factory Category:Villains Category:Robots Category:Weapons Category:Alien Tech Category:Destroyed Category:Deceased Characters Category:Technology Category:Machine Villains Category:Characters Category:One-Time Villains Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Villains